Dimond 4Eva!
by Night Diamond Forever
Summary: Find ut whoe Di0mind is in dis kool buk! Evy1 luvs her@! yummi romunce senes dat r secsy! maek ssure to reed it! lololol (mi bf s dick made mi accunt fur mi so im just yousing it now!) lso i have dysexya su dont flam mi ferst buuk! REEED MI CODE BLAKC FIC!
1. CHPRITE 11111 I MEED DIS GI

CHARIFNE 1

Hi my namez Diamond-ruby ROse death ellen anneTte barbie LAUREL smith i have long blue haor dat reeches down 2 my tose. i ..have eyz dat change colur but dey are mustly prple or blu or sometimze ranbow but usully just pURple., rite now im wering a skrt dat dusnt cuver mi but and a. bkini tup cuz im so hat dat i dun need to were much clots..

im 12 nd i liv wih my grandma shez relly mean an she can t evne heer i hafta livf unda de stars in dis littel cabnit tingy wif dis uther guy whos gut blak hare and wev boh got dez scars on our freheds

wll antwas der was dif guy AN HE haf lutsa hier and beerds and he waf rilly big so he tuk us t...o 2 dif biggg castel and dere was dis gy nammd::!:!

.

8


	2. CHAPRTER 2 ANUDER GIU DIT I MEET

CHAPRITE 2

REVYEW! OR I NUT PSOT ANEMUR CHAPRITES!

afther nutts:

yaey! nashtasa sed yes she ws gunna etid mi buksk1 dif well be da frst chappy dat she be deitng12

i tuld hr not 2 tuch my ahthers nots cuz i don like if when ppl chaneg my affers nuts

'dimand' sed dembeldur

'wut' i sed

'ur a bitch, dimond' he sed 'an hrry dimonds bruthrr ur a wisord'

'yey' sid hrrry my bruther

'yy' sed i

'ho' a guy sed sexily to mi.

'hi' i said back to hmi

'mi name is draakio malefy' he said

'cool' i sed back

'i liek ur hari' he sed

'cull' i sed

'wana be frends' he sed

'su22r.e' i said

'tiem to get surted' duymelbre sd

he grabbd a aht da shlef n put it n mi hed.

'da houses r sitherlyn, gifferder, rawvnclew, hfflpff, n dimond-rbuy-rose-house' he sed

'k' i sed

he pushed a buttn on da het and it shuted 'dimdn-ruyb-rsoe-house'

'heh dats m.i naaem' .i ssed

'yes ur su awesme tdat wemad u a hse for urslf'

drakco caem ofver ad2n eh put da.. hat in his hed. dimblidire pressd tha btttn nd da hat shuted 'dimind rbbuy rose hirse' nd draccco sed 'yey domind1 wre in da sme house!'

i smlimed sexliy and den some1 cmae in da romm wif us!

it ws...2

vldoemtoert!


	3. 3

CHARPDJE 3

afhours nawtss:

shutdeot do nastsha! i luvu! txh fr edtwing! lel

V;osemierr t hggd me nd hrry. den he hgd drakc nd drm24dleroe

'mi wndrful chldiren' he sed

i sed 'u5r mi da?d'

'yes' he sed 'u an3d hrry n drcko n dmbeldurr r my kids'

'im brths wif dracko' i sed saaldy

'yef' sed vodlrtmerdt

'aww' i dfed

'y' sed veovewermd

'i was gnna kiss hm' i sed

'tis ok' saed voldyjwsmert

'11 it s/' i sed

'yef 5it doenst matttyr dat ur siblrngs

'y' is ded

'bcz 4it dsnt matter' sed dmblersodre.

'ur ld eenof 2 be my grandma' i sed to dgmblesofre

'k' he sed

'i lvuv uu damond!' screemed Jace waylsnd.

'meee 2' sed hrr4y and drackko nd even mi dad vodlemrnort.

den antoher sexy deud came u4p ntdd steted to kills mee

'i wnaan kiss dimand too' sad jace nd he pyshed of da suxey dude

i had 2 choose!


	4. Chapter 4 DA LUV SCWARE

chaortpwer 4

afhnter noterrS::

u gys suck ! i thers no une1 to ednti mi buk cuz **natahsah is ded cuz she deid**... i mrlly sad. my bukwll be rlly nut spelled rite cuz i need antuehr editer. IM CRYN. dick dusnt understand.

i mgiht get mi new girlfreind to edo it! wlle see!

ALSO than kyu zephy! lov ya!

dre were 6 gys hoo liek me.

jace, hrry, voledm5trtt, dracko, da hot gy who kssid me (hsi name wus edwrd cllen) nd dmbwelsroe. HOO SHD I CHOSE.

i tld da hat dat i nedded it to chose a byfrend. it sed dat if wuld chose oen fur me. i den put a srotiung hat on eschc guyts hed and pressd da butsond.

'no sed hartys hat

'maybe' sed jacelts had

'sno' 5saed voeldmrdst ht'

'mayeb' sed dracos

'no' sed dofmeiers hat

'amy8be' sed edwurds hat

drco helped mi kill da ppl whos hats sed no. den we flung da bodeis out sda window an sum hous ellfs sarted to eat dem.

'na6sty hobbsitse' dey said as dey ate de bodes.

draco gave dem werd luuks as dey ete de bodes.\\\

i halway8s hated meh dbrudda, i sed to dewoamd.

he nuds

'ye' sed jacels hat

'yes' sed crados het

'yes' sed ewdards het

we hafta haf a love squre!

4 of su!

 **B.S i red mi immorttle nd it SUKS even do da writer haz GUD tast in musac. dat person wuz a TRULL. im just a prson wif dyslxai. STUP SAYIN I NEED BETTA. plz it makes mi cry.**


	5. Chapter 5

chaortpwer 4

afhnter noterrS::

u gys suck ! i thers no une1 to ednti mi buk cuz natahsah is ded cuz she deid... i mrlly sad. my bukwll be rlly nut spelled rite cuz i need antuehr editer.

i mgiht get mi girlfreind to edo it! wlle see!

ALSO than kyu zephy! lov ya!

dre were 6 gys hoo liek me.

jace, hrry, voledm5trtt, dracko, da hot gy who kssid me (hsi name wus edwrd cllen) nd dmbwelsroe. HOO SHD I CHOSE.

i tld da hat dat i nedded it to chose a byfrend. it sed dat if wuld chose oen fur me. i den put a srotiung hat on eschc guyts hed and pressd da butsond.

'no sed hartys hat

'maybe' sed jacelts had

'sno' 5saed voeldmrdst ht'

'mayeb' sed dracos

'no' sed dofmeiers hat

'amy8be' sed edwurds hat

drco helped mi kill da ppl whos hats sed no. den we flung da bodeis out sda window an sum hous ellfs sarted to eat dem.

'na6sty hobbsitse' dey said as dey ate de bodes.

draco gave dem werd luuks as dey ete de bodes.\\\

i halway8s hated meh dbrudda, i sed to dewoamd.

he nuds

'ye' sed jacels hat

'yes' sed crados het

'yes' sed ewdards het

we hafta haf a love squre!

4 of su!


	6. Diamond's Mother's Note

I toled mi mum abut da mean reviows dat u guys left. she says she GUNNA EXPLAN IT IN HER ON WURDS so dat u ll understancd.

idk im kinda mad dat shes trnya intryd into ma accunt but whatd vvr

 **Hi, I'm Daphne, Diamond's mother.**

 **This yesterday afternoon after school, I gave Diamond her phone and she eagerly checked her email. She was confused and angry about the reviews she received. She was almost in tears. I thought that Fanfiction would be a good place for Diamond to vent her creativity, but all she's getting is mean reviews.**

 **I would like to make a few things clear.**

 **First of all, Diamond** ** _does_** **have dyslexia. Me and my husband were alerted about the issue when she was young.**

 **Second of all, Diamond is a** ** _"special needs"_** **child. She doesn't quite understand herself yet, and we are trying to guide her safely through her young age.**

 **Third of all, Diamond only writes on her phone, which is small for her fingers and makes it hard for her to hit the correct keys. The amount of "typos" in her writing adds the the dyslexic qualities it already carries.**

 **Fourth, Mr. Johnson is a well-respected man in our community. He councils children who need "help." Diamond's friend, Zephyra, participates in Mr. Johnson's help classes. They are inseparable friends.**

 **Diamond has a wild imagination and I** ** _encourage_** **her to pursue her dreams. I would appreciate more positive and constructive reviews, not just accusing her of "** ** _trolling_** **". Thank you!**

 **~ Daphne**


	7. Chapter 7

HELLO I AM DIAMOND'S SISTER OPALITE. I HAVE FOUND HER ACCOUNT. THIS STORY IS ATROCIOUS. HOW DARE THAT LITTLE MEANIE DICK OPEN AN ACCOUNT FOR MY POOR SISTER. OOOH I CURSED. DON'T TELL MY GRANNY. SHE WOULD NOT LIKE THAT I CURSED.

LOOK AT THE REVIEWS SHE HAS ACCUMULATED. I AM GOING TO STEER THIS BOOK INTO A MORE HARRY-POTTER BASED FANFIC. ENJOY. I HAVE CHANGED HER PASSWORD. YOU WILL NOT SEE ANY MORE OF HER.

HI, MY NAME IS DIAMOND RUBY-ROSE. I AM IN THE SEVENTH YEAR AT HOGWARTS. I HAVE A SECRET CRUSH ON HARRY POTTER BUT HE IS THREE YEARS BELOW ME. ALSO, I AM IN GRIFFINDOR. I AM 17 AND HAVE VERY SHORT, MOUSY BROWN HAIR. MY EYES ARE GREEN. I AM VERY THIN AND DO NOT HAVE MUCH IN THE CURVE DEPARTMENT.

GUESS WHAT. THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT IS THIS YEAR. THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT IS AMAZING. I AM GOING RIGHT NOW TO PUT MY NAME IN THE GOBLET. THERE. I PUT IT IN.

LINE BREAK

WOW. I WAS CHOSEN FOR THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT. DUMBLEDORE PULLED MY NAME OUT OF THE GOBLET. GUESS WHAT. HARRY GOT CHOSEN TOO. ANOTHER HOT GUY, KRUM, AND A PRETTY GIRL WERE CHOSEN TOO. IT IS VERY ODD. I HAVE NEVER HEARD OF FOUR PEOPLE.

A LOT OF PEOPLE WANT TO HELP ME. A LOT OF PEOPLE WANT TO HELP ME BECAUSE I AM FROM HOGWARTS. THEY THINK I AM BETTER THAN HARRY, BECAUSE HARRY CHEATED. HOWEVER, I LIKE HARRY. HARRY IS HANDSOME. HARRY WOULD MAKE A GOOD HUSBAND. WE WOULD GET MARRIED AND THEN KISS ALOT. AND THEN WE MIGHT HAVE CHILDREN, BUT ONLY AFTER WE GET MARRIED. I HOPE HE CAN FARM BECAUSE I WANT A FARMER HUSBAND WHEN I GET OLDER.

THE FIRST TASK IS IN THREE WEEKS. I AM VERY EXCITED. I HOPE I DO NOT DIE. THAT WOULD NOT BE GOOD. THEN I COULD NOT MARRY HARRY POTTER. AND THEN I WOULD NOT HAVE CHILDREN. AND THEN I WOULD NOT HAVE A FARM. THAT WOULD BE VERY SAD. I WOULD NOT WANT TO DIE.

I WOKE UP THIS MORNING HAPPY. I PUT ON A BLOUSE. THE BLOUSE WAS LONG-SLEEVED AND ITS COLLAR WENT UP MY NECK. I BUTTONED EVERY BUTTON. I ALSO PUT ON A SKIRT. THE SKIRT REACHED THE FLOOR. IT WAS VERY BAGGY AND DID NOT SHOW THE SHAPE OF MY LEGS. MOMMY WOULD BE PROUD. SO WOULD GRANNY.

I PUT MY HAIR UP IN A BUN AND GOT READY FOR THE DAY. I DID NOT WEAR MAKEUP OR LIPSTICK BECAUSE IT IS UNNATURAL. I LEFT THE DORM AND IGNORED THE CHEERS AND HAPPINESS COMING FROM MY CLASSMATES. I WAS READY TO FACE THE DAY.

HOW DID YOU LIKE IT. I HAD FUN WRITING. WRITING IS FUN. GRANNY WOULD APPROVE.


	8. Chapter 8

**FUKKKKKKKK OPAL! opal mi sistar hakked intu mi sotry! shes suech a pruned any1s. wAT IS DIS FUCKING SHTI ABUT MI HAVING MUSE BORWN HARE ND GREN EYS AND A LUNG SKERT? WTFFFFFF I hat u apolite! LSO LUV U DICK! LAST NITE WAS SUUUU GOOOOOOOOD! :DDD**

 **btw Dimond is stell in da tirepissard tronament! ecsitin!**

 **OOOOOH N ALSI mi new gf MARTINI is editin mi sutry! fienally gut a beytaredder! but martini inst vdrry smamrt su she mmite nut do su well idk**

 **LSO IM TAKN AN WRITN CLASS SU IMITE NIOT NED A BETA YAYAYY1!**

 **...**

 **I CUDNT DELETE DA CHAPRITE SO IM JUTS UPDATIN LOL. HOEPFULY NONE SEE S DA ALOPOTE CHAPTRIT.**

...

I WOKE up da next day ND went downshtares DUMbledur wus down ther in da Grate Food hlll. He wus makn an annuncment.

'Da Tripissard chores stat tomorw, i have movd dem closr 2 today so dat we can ged dem over wit!' he sed. I was hppy! 'Cum here contstnts i will tell u of the chors'.

I wnt up to da podyum weir he sat. Hairy nd Fleer nd Crumb wer cumin upp too.

'Da chore is dis,' Duymelbre sayd. 'Dimond nd Flur, U must seduc and DO DA DIRTI wif 12 guys n an hour.'

'Eezy enuff,' mi nd Flur sed.

'But deyr gay guyz,' addd Dubmeldor.

'Nooo' i gorned. 'dey so hard to seduse fur some resun.'

'Harry nd Krud, u must do da same ting in 1 hr, but wif GAY WOMUN.'

'nooooooo' sed hairy nd krum. 'das hard'

IT WAS DA DAY OF DA PREWISSARD CHORe! omg!

Tu make it eeser to seduse gay ppl, I put on mi best blak fishents, dey WER FUKKIN SECSY, and 15 ench BLAK stiletoes. I mad sure dat ppl cud see does blak nd metal tings dat keep up ur fishnets nd put n a SEE THRU thogn. den i put on a tiyne cleer shurt wif NO BAR UNDERNEEF! i made mi hair balk it went to mi tose and it was SUPPER curli nd still went 2 my tose when it wuz curli.

DA sex arayna was in da castel. da flor was made outta dirt n hay and dere wernt aney beds r nything. it was a sircel and dere were twelf cayges on it liek a clock, all at da hour times.

'FIRST IS DIMOND RUBI RAWS DETH ELAN ANNETE BARBY LAUREL SMITH,' sed Dumbeldur. da gudges were smiling nd da student were takn movies for PR0N!

'FIFE FUR TREE TOO WUN,' sed Dumebdur and one of da cayges opend! a big CLOCK aon da wall had onli 59 minuts leift!

da gay gi came out nd i started SEDUCING HIM! he wasnt gay nymore bc he DID IT WIF ME! hi PIT HIMSLEF insiyd of mi and it wus GOOD. 55 mins left!

da next gui was RLLY hot! i dun tink he was gay at al cuz he DID IT wif me rlly faast

i got done with onli 37 INUTS elft! EVEY1 was cheerin wif dere pr0n cameraz nd the judgeess gave mi an A+!


	9. ME ND A DA HOSUELOF

charper 5

* * *

fur all dose ppl hoo red and r nice, ig to meh anudder edtieor! shex mi grlfend and is good at wristng da ramoance bits of da buk! ya go girl1 luv u ruby!

* * *

'dimand' sed a hus elf.

* * *

'yes' i sed

* * *

da hou3s elf wakled ova to me. 'can we do it' sed da hous elf.

* * *

'do wat' i sed as i palyed wif my red hair. liek GERD WYA :O

* * *

'ddo i4t' sed da hous elf agin

* * *

'ahhh ah ah' i sed 'do da dirty'

* * *

'tyep' sed dA hous eslf. 'da precoius'

* * *

i statred takin mi shirt off

* * *

da hous elf was hapy

* * *

'wut dafuq r u doing!?' sed jace

* * *

'im gunna do da 8dirty wif a hous elf' i sed

* * *

'can i jion in1' sed jace

* * *

'nu' sed da hous elf

* * *

'yes' sed i7

* * *

'so dey stuk der things in me aad ta saem ime ( **an duble da sexi!)** and we had fun

* * *

drako came over and did it wif luna. (dats 4 u emmi!0)

* * *

den voeikdlerdmrt flew thru da window!

* * *

'chidlwrne!' he scremed 'y u be havin sxe'

* * *

'its fun' we sed at him

* * *

'btw wernt u ded' sed edward

* * *

'oh ye' sed v7olerrmert.

* * *

'wups imma go di now' he sed and slew ot da windo.

* * *

'yay' sed draco and we cuntined to du it.

* * *

111!1!erj


	10. CHAPPA TNE

chaprhier 6

autheors nut: no affters nut today!

icrid teras of dimnd as i relized dat i wnst a virgn!

'hoo rapd me!' i sed. 'iv nevr don dis befre!'

'lets gu ask' sed drakco

yes i sed.

so we went uf and askket ppl.

'did u hv sx wif me/' is akdn snape.

'nu' he sed

'did u hav sec wif dimaond' sed drako to da hus elves

'nu' dey sed

'hooo did itttttt' i cremed.

'hoo haad sxxxx wiffff meee whn i was6 yrs odl'

'memeememememe' sed dumggolwoer.

'wut' i sed.

'irjrjrjrjrjr1' sed dumbleieorwr.

'hahahaha' sed voldemrot.

'wut' i crid.

'eheiriqfbaidbcibrf11111' sed dubmlewore. 'it vas i ho had sec wif u11!'

'nuuuu' sed drako

edwrd kild hm.

;ehehe i sed.


	11. DIS FRYM MY UDDA BOOK U NEED TO REED IT

Wun day, i wus in dis hotel cald da Outlook wif mi parents! I was sexi nd wering a short weddin dress wif a CHANDELIER stickin off mi hed.

"I wunt food" i sed one mornign.

"well breekfest is ova so u haff to go to da kitchen" sed mi mum.

"ok" i sed den wnet to da kitchen.

"hi sexi" sed a guy named DICK. "u want sometin to eat?"

den he sed, "omg u have da shining!" i sed "wats dat?"

"it meens U CAN MAKE FUKKIN GOOD MOONSHINE!" screemed Dick.

"omg! I LUV MOONSHIE!"

DICK got out a biiiiig metal can nd started shown me how to make moonshine. "dis is how u make akohol shine," he sed. den, da akohol started shinin!

"see its speshal and shiny" sed Dick. "ur sooo special. i got it too." den he showed me his MOONSHSHIEN toolz nd stuff.

"lololol" i se.d

Den we made moonshin togeta and did da dirty wif Jax sexi son Danni.


	12. SEXAAH eduard tiem!

chsprter 7777

chsprter 7777

chsprter 7777

chsprter 7777

chsprter 7777

'etls go sho[p' sed edmeward.

'etls go sho[p' sed edmeward.

'etls go sho[p' sed edmeward.

'etls go sho[p' sed edmeward.

'etls go sho[p' sed edmeward.

'kk i sed.

'kk i sed.

'kk i sed.

'kk i sed.

'kk i sed.

we wnt close shuppin. i gut a thnog and trid it un.

we wnt close shuppin. i gut a thnog and trid it un.

we wnt close shuppin. i gut a thnog and trid it un.

we wnt close shuppin. i gut a thnog and trid it un.

we wnt close shuppin. i gut a thnog and trid it un.

i lik it sed tim.

i lik it sed tim.

i lik it sed tim.

i lik it sed tim.

i lik it sed tim.

'lol thx' i sed. den i tuk off mi shrt and strdt drity dancnig in da stur.

'lol thx' i sed. den i tuk off mi shrt and strdt drity dancnig in da stur.

'lol thx' i sed. den i tuk off mi shrt and strdt drity dancnig in da stur.

'lol thx' i sed. den i tuk off mi shrt and strdt drity dancnig in da stur.

'lol thx' i sed. den i tuk off mi shrt and strdt drity dancnig in da stur.

evy1 luked at me. dey smlied and wulf wisled

evy1 luked at me. dey smlied and wulf wisled

evy1 luked at me. dey smlied and wulf wisled

evy1 luked at me. dey smlied and wulf wisled

evy1 luked at me. dey smlied and wulf wisled

sumhw edwad wriped off al hs cothign. den he startd hvin sex wif me.

sumhw edwad wriped off al hs cothign. den he startd hvin sex wif me.

sumhw edwad wriped off al hs cothign. den he startd hvin sex wif me.

sumhw edwad wriped off al hs cothign. den he startd hvin sex wif me.

sumhw edwad wriped off al hs cothign. den he startd hvin sex wif me.

yayayaya' i sed

yayayaya' i sed

yayayaya' i sed

yayayaya' i sed

yayayaya' i sed

'eveon wached.

'dimodn dimdond domddidndn2111" yeld edwaurd. i smild.

'dimodn dimdond domddidndn2111" yeld edwaurd. i smild.

'dimodn dimdond domddidndn2111" yeld edwaurd. i smild.

'dimodn dimdond domddidndn2111" yeld edwaurd. i smild.

'dimodn dimdond domddidndn2111" yeld edwaurd. i smild.

pp lthrew muny at us. nd dimonds and wallts and sfuf.

pp lthrew muny at us. nd dimonds and wallts and sfuf.

pp lthrew muny at us. nd dimonds and wallts and sfuf.

pp lthrew muny at us. nd dimonds and wallts and sfuf.

pp lthrew muny at us. nd dimonds and wallts and sfuf.

'porn'' dey hyllled.

'porn'' dey hyllled.

'porn'' dey hyllled.

'porn'' dey hyllled.

'porn'' dey hyllled.

'mggmgmgomg' i se.d 'het outt aa here u pertvss211'

'mggmgmgomg' i se.d 'het outt aa here u pertvss211'

'mggmgmgomg' i se.d 'het outt aa here u pertvss211'

'mggmgmgomg' i se.d 'het outt aa here u pertvss211'

'mggmgmgomg' i se.d 'het outt aa here u pertvss211'

'stup wtching us' sed edwrd.d

'stup wtching us' sed edwrd.d

'stup wtching us' sed edwrd.d

'stup wtching us' sed edwrd.d

'stup wtching us' sed edwrd.d

den we colletd da suff dey thrw AT us nd wnt into a changgngg room so ddat we cud du it wifot da pervs wtchaing us.

den we colletd da suff dey thrw AT us nd wnt into a changgngg room so ddat we cud du it wifot da pervs wtchaing us.

den we colletd da suff dey thrw AT us nd wnt into a changgngg room so ddat we cud du it wifot da pervs wtchaing us.

den we colletd da suff dey thrw AT us nd wnt into a changgngg room so ddat we cud du it wifot da pervs wtchaing us.

den we colletd da suff dey thrw AT us nd wnt into a changgngg room so ddat we cud du it wifot da pervs wtchaing us.


	13. Chapter 13

chaptper 8

aufhter nsuote:

hiihih peopl1lp1! saldly, da lats editer hoo was mi gf ruby bruke up wif f meh su dere wunt be no deinter.

i gut fdyslexai! dun makr fn ofw me!

all uf a sudne, prof mggnaodgal brok intu da chsnging rum!

'stup dat rite now!' she yelld.

'nu' i scremed.

edwrd moan.d

'u shill get xpelld den!' yeld mggcoangle.

'nuuu' i sed pullgn mi thogn bak on. dewdard ptu his shart bakk on an den his pants. i put on mi bra and den strfted twekring.

'stup' barkd magogonagle.

i stupd but nt before shuting da dubble midle finjer at hre. she snalre d and sid, 'does stupd daimd rrubt rose huse chidlren sux.

i frwend.

'im griffendr' she sed.

'u musr coenfvert.' ised putirng a surting het in her hed an presisng da button.

'dimand rubt rusee huse1!' sremed da hat. we ewnnt inta da gret hal and sed 'mgsocnagel is nuw a dimand house people1'

'cull' seddd drakco, den he starwed skinning me!

'hahah' i sed as we frechn kisd sexliy.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPREER 9

hey dimodn! sed ajce.

'wutwutwut' i sed

'lets frechn' he sed. den we started kissn

den ducmblwejfdore came ofer.1

'sstup' he sed

'nnu' i sed. 'mdghdonaglee arlredy sed dat'

'ok den i shll tel edwaurtt dat ur cheetin o nh im1'

'nu' i sed

'i shal tell haiem nosww! come her eedwrmd!'

'edswad came ofer

'wut dimond' he sed

'dunt takl to her shed cheetin on ya' sed diemgblweedore

drack fdrwoned. 'but duiemond wud never chet in me11''

edwrnd protesrtted. 'i lv dimodn'

tim flewe ontu mi. den we started tdot do it11

ahah ah ah i sed

edrward klld time111

nu i sed''''

i made tim coem bak to life den he ripd oof mi thogn.. we didf it seixxxly1 den ewedard staered screming!

'FUK U DIMOND' he sed1 den he1!

..

.

.

...

.

.

klld tim agian!'


	15. Chapter 15

Den it was

hears rding clas time! lols

'snape sed, time tu get a hurs'

der was a biiig stabel! it hd luts of hurses in it.

it was tiem to pic ka hurse

'ull be sruck wif dis hurs for ur hole time at hgwwrats,' sed snepa.

i gut a big ranbow hurse! its fur changeld culurs! it was blu den red den purpel! its eyes weer pure guld! its NWEMA was bandit dimond rose barbie jesus god beuatous wodnerfull pretty horsei way.

'i luv my whores' i tuld dracko.

'i luv my whors to,' he sed strokking his big black whore.

'tiem to ride ur whors,' sed snape. 'get on it if u cant den get da fuck out.'

i wsas da first to get on meh whurs! eveyone was watchin me boobage jiglgn as i jumpe on da whors, so dey werent relly consentating lols

besid me, darko starting wriding his whores!

'yay' he sed.

'lol' i sed as my hurs startd runngn!

'nu' sed snap1' 'dimond da whors mite kill u if u fall fo'

but meh legs wer strng so i dnd t fallo f2

.

/2'

''yeye' ssed drark o as hes hurs puleld up desbied me!

dedn!

he leened ovr !1

and kiset me!

but en1

ym stupd whores bit me an dd i fle!ll

den DARKO fell nd he wsa FALOTBOI!


	16. Chapter 15 6

Den it was

hears rding clas time! lols

'snape sed, time tu get a hurs'

der was a biiig stabel! it hd luts of hurses in it.

it was tiem to pic ka hurse

'ull be sruck wif dis hurs for ur hole time at hgwwrats,' sed snepa.

i gut a big ranbow hurse! its fur changeld culurs! it was blu den red den purpel! its eyes weer pure guld! its NWEMA was bandit dimond rose barbie jesus god beuatous wodnerfull pretty horsei way.

'i luv my whores' i tuld dracko.

'i luv my whors to,' he sed strokking his big black whore.

'tiem to ride ur whors,' sed snape. 'get on it if u cant den get da fuck out.'

i wsas da first to get on meh whurs! eveyone was watchin me boobage jiglgn as i jumpe on da whors, so dey werent relly consentating lols

besid me, darko starting wriding his whores!

'yay' he sed.

'lol' i sed as my hurs startd runngn!

'nu' sed snap1' 'dimond da whors mite kill u if u fall fo'

but meh legs wer strng so i dnd t fallo f2

.

/2'

''yeye' ssed drark o as hes hurs puleld up desbied me!

dedn!

he leened ovr !1

and kiset me!

but en1

ym stupd whores bit me an dd i fle!ll

den DARKO fell nd he wsa FALOTBOI!


	17. Chapter 17

i wuk op in da husptil wing.

'lul u died,' sed miss pom pom. 'den we brught u bck to life!'

i laghed

'btw ur byfriend had sex wif u wile u were ded' she sed.

'2wut' i ssed.

'yes'

'fuck' i sed luking at ymself. inded i was nu longer a vrign!

i sed sadly,' whic boyfrned'

'his aname was hargid' sed she.

'omgfd' dimond sed'hes not mu byfrend''''

'huh he sed he was so i let him have sex with u' said ms pom pom. i killed her, den pulld on a clear lether thong made uf plastic wrap, clear leher band un top made uf plastic wrap dat was so small it ditn ever cover my boobs at ll, but den i wriped it uff and got topless cuz i didnt need anything tu cover my huge buubs, (dey wer sexy enuf on dere own) fisnets and dose loking black tings dat keep dafishnedts high up on ur legs, and hueg nien inch hells dat wre blak. i tied wide blod covrd black ribbon all aroudn my body and war paineted mrs pom poms blud all over my naked body... i even used varius parrts of hr body for makeup and mad powder puffs outta hrr hair!

i left dda huspitsl wing, makind sre to bounce my bubz and wrapmy bllue hair shyly nd sexily arund my body. den! serious popped ut from behind a tarpedstry, pulling me intu a secreet rooom!

'ur soooooo sexy,' he moaned.

i smield sexily den ran to da uther side of da room. 'cum and get me i tuanted. he ran after me and just as he was abut to reach me i kiked off mah heels and did a triple backfilp uver his head.

'hey serius,' i sed hotly. he likd his lips and cum towards me. i ripeed at his shurt until it came of, petting at his chest.

he grabed me and me uufer a schooldesk. he usnwarped da blody ribbun from arond may budy and den sexily usd a knif to cut of ma thogn. he rulled down mah fishenets and slid uff my heels. den he got onto p an sljuwly pjt himself in me1 it was su sexy

'ah ah' is ed. it ws so sexy

he dug at ma wif his shurp fingesrnals ad suddenly he turnsd into a dug! i wss havin sex wif a dog ! it was su u uuuuuuu usexxy omfg i screame so lud.

da dog licked ma bubz. ift feltl funy2 !

he teurbed buck inta a humn and den111

'stututtututtup' sed darcko111 hehad cum inta da room and saaw me and sirus both completelely nakket and sirus was inssde me!

its nut wat it luks like i sed, taking my har ut from between sirus and i and wrapng it arond us so darko wouldnt see us having sex. but den i scremd wif plesur agen and darko stormed uver taking da think curtanlike long blue hair off of us.

'nu;''' he yelld. 'u r cheeting on mah'

'nu' i pleeded. 'siirus is raping me1'

darko glared at sirus. 'get uff my girl,' he sed. sirus whrimprd and gut out of meh.

in respones to dat, darko ripped uf his close and he saatred havin sex wif me!

sirus wasbetter, i complained at him. i didnt even have fun.

uh; he sed.


	18. Chapter 18

we takn da hugwrts train to da hugsmed!

dere waas a stiper pol in mi compartmend. i was wering a skirt dat was tu long it covrd me butt bt drako had forsed me 2 were it so dat no 1 else rapped me. he alsu maed me war a big shrt dat waant skin tite so i waz mad. lucky dere was a thongnunder me skrt!

i started strippng on da pol.e first came uff mi skrt, all da boyz caem in nd staired at mi but. Then i dook of mi shirt even mur buys came in to watch me pill off mi fishnetws. dey watchd me take uff mi togn and den mi bra.

i was nexxxkkkkeddedddd! momg


	19. Chapter 19

**im rely fast at ritin!**

da next tasks was rllly fucking soon. den it happeend. da sakd was to do sum SPECHS,L majic whcih wud duthrn FUCKNG UGLY LOSER Sinto HAUT ppl!

"u get da rllly ugli ppl' sed dumrpedjfie and eh showd me sum rllllly ufly ppl. 'da spel to to da majic is SUPA-CALLI-FAG-A-LISTIC-EMO-EMO-FUKERS-DOSHUS he sed. den, me nd da uda tampons state d 2 say it!

SUPA-CALI-FAG-A-LSIST-EMO-EMU-FUKCERS i ylled. da ugli dud in frunt of mi turnd intoa preti hauet dud! almst like GERD WAi but he had BLAK har not liek PARY POSN whos so sexah mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm red har mmmmmm sexahtime!

gooooood sed sudmftoe el.

DIMAO ND WINDS!

i wuz rlly ahpy! 'lets go to FUCKSMED!' i eyld nd da HAUTE ppl nd nme wnert to da hofgjmesede! nd jaec nd edewsurd nd hairy nd tim nd da hous elf nd darko nd stuff e all wejnt to da hosgmsed wif us. twaas ruly fune. we did LICKER SHOTWS nd... STUFFF in da baffrums. and den... i saw patrk stum p in tda tree brumstixx!

"omg ur so sexi" i say running at him.

"omg hey ur too" he sed.

"yd u have a kid"

"i dunno he sed saldy. 'didnt know u. i mad alot of mistaeks... but i gut divorsed! so

DEN HE GOT ON 1 NEEE!

will u marry me DIMODN?

YAS


	20. Chapter 20

i wihs i cud writ gud liek da udder peeple. CRI cricri;-;

im tryng to be a beter person!

me nd PARTICKS weddin was takin pplace... today! i got dressed!

i put a CHANDELAIR on ech of my ears and one on mah heAD! then a weddin veil! A PIERCE DA VeaL! and den a thogn and a lether bra, den a BIIIIIIIIIIIIG blak dress wif a thingy that went back 100 feet! nd 20 servants had to carry it.

"dis is da ceremoni were partic will burn da babby from his previs marrij" he sed DEN PARTIKC PUT DA BABBY IN DA FIRE! da smell o burnin babby wafted thru da air. MMMMMM

DA VOWS sed da guy dressd up as Stan cus we wer havin A METAL WEDDIN bc of rock music! nd SUMMERTIME WAS PLAYIN IN DA BACKGRUND ND IT WAS SOOO SEXAH ND HAPPY ND I WAS SO HAPY ND I LOVE DA SONG SMMERTIEM BC ITS SO HAPY ND SEXAH ND IM SO JELOS. fuk u gerds wife! (an/ i now thats meen, but i rell y dont like her. sory)

"du u, paritc stump, take Diamond-ruby ROse death ellen anneTte barbie LAUREL smith to be ur FUKIN AWSOM WIFE?"

"yeh i guess"

"do u, Diamond-ruby rose death ellen anneet bararr laur smith, take partic stukmp as rur FUKIN ASOWM HUSBIND?"

"fuk yes"

"U MAY KISS DA BRIDE" nd den da undead profecies started playing nd i ripped of Partics fedora nd caresd his sidburnez.

"mmm babby" he sed, percin mah veal nd takin it off den we mad out for like 200000 hours! except den we got hungiri nd so we ate da chard babby from his old marrij! (an/ hahaah kinda lik marrrijana!) it tastes like BEEF nd PORK.

nummmmies HE sed and den...

he...

took me to do desserT!

BUT NOT LIEK DAT U PERv! he took me to da waffel ihop nd den we mad out wile eaitin red velevt caek craps nd sprikle pankaks. it was vary gud!

but den da wiateres started flirtin wif me! nd she was perty too!

"hi cuty" she sed to me. nd she was relly nice!

"ahem" sed partki.

"hallo" i seed to the waitrse. She smeled, den sed, 'can i get u anyting esle"

"sure, ur number?' ised firitiyl.y

NO sed partc.

'u dont tell me wat to do!"

'yes i do im ur husbanet!'

'here u go' sed da weiteres. she was rely haute. 'see u tonite!'

'yas,' i sed.

den,

me adn Parikt got divorsd!

"NO!' he yeled angirly.

'ysas!' i sed signigng da divors papers nd we wear divorsed!

den i went to meet da haute waitersess girl!

HIIIII she sed den we strrted takin each odas clodes off!

den, we did it! but da 2-girl way, bc wer both girlz!

an/ YURIII! mmmmmm i luv dat stuff! u no dimond is bizezul, rite!? well now u do!

DUNT EAT DA RANBOW, BE DA RANBO! (im paert of da ranbow!) nd luv hoo u R! bc wer ALL difernt! and no 1 can hat u 4 hoo u r, like da meen kids at skull!

dont giv up! luv urslef!

i lov u if u dont flam me! thank u! and if u do flam me, i will lov u too becaus dere is a good persn insied of u.

harts! i( typd dat out sinec dey wont show up on da fic)! - dimond


	21. Chapter 21

vhii peple! her is ur chapter! im getin realy fats at riting! aslo i no i was not relly talkin much at da beginin of mi bok, but now im tryna be niecer and more... 'persunel'. (dats what mr jonson calld it!) aslso, doez any1 else stil like mcr? i no they fel apart a feu years aggo. (datt is 'smal talkk' nd its supposd to 'engaj convrsashun', mr jonnson fanci words agan!)

me nd drakowent bak up to da cassle. (hugwarz)

"omg ur bak' sed dumbelbur! 'ualmots missd da laest task! its abot to statr, get int o ur tripissard cotsum!"

i got into da costum! dere was a tite blak rubber one pece batthin suit dat went on over red fishnez and sum arm fishnets. nd thne a biggg dimond neklase! nd my har was red, al red. da shos were really big shini black pumps. i stiled my har, stratened it nd put it in a hi ponytal. da bottom of da ponital reeched da backs of mi nees. it was parti posin red! and i had on a buncha braslets and ringns, all black silver wit gold.

"u will swim!' sed dumdmemeper. 'u will get da treasur from unda da sea. da firts to get da tersur, gets to keep it, ND win da whole tornamnet!"

den, everyon stated swimin under da sea!

i swammd for ten minutes unda da water, den, i culdnt beleve mi eys!

DER WAS SPUNJBOB ND HIS PINABPLE, IN DA LEEST EXPECTD PLALCE!

UNDA DA SEEEEEEE!

lline brek! idk how 2 duit tho!

hallo spunjbob" i sed! spungbob was sexi, we was all sponji and his SPUNJ THINGY was hueg! cuz sponjues dont were clohhin!

"hallo' he sed wif a sexi british acenT!

'omg spunchbob has a sexi british acent!" i sed. 'o ya hav u seen da tresur?'

'yes i wil give it 2 u for freeeee... if u...'

'duit wif me!'

'o yes' i sed'ur sexi i will do it wif u, haha!'

den, we did it! spungbob was so GOOD, mmm!

he gave me da tesrusE!

'ty' i sed, den, swam up outa da waater and den,

''DIMOND RUBI ROS DEATH ALEN ENTET BARBI LAREL SMIF wins da CHALLENG!1"

OOMG! I YELD!

dont u think spujbob is so cute? xd


	22. Chapter 22

**I Had My Otha Sistr (Ammythistta) Rite This For Me Because I Payed Her Like Ten Dolers. I Sed What To Rite And She Tiped IIt Because MY Hands Are Borken.**

 **Lol**

HI Every1 That Goes In Al Caps Ammy Sed Diamond.

I Decided To Get Remarried To Partick Because He Was A Sexi Butt Fat Old Man. But He Was Very Rich So It Was Worth IT. Anyways One Day Me And Patrick Wer In Poshins Class Makin Some Love Poshins.

You Will Make The Love Poshins Sed Snape.

OK sed Dimond. Then She And Partick Started Makin The Poshins, But Then The Pothin Slapped All Over Snaep And Dimond Because Partick Axidently Droped His Fedora Into It. OMG Sed Dimond Because Suddenly She Relised That She Was In Lov Wit Snap!

DimondWas Werin A Veeeeery Tite Corset That Was Croped Abuv Her Bely Button And Showed Of Her Sexy Boobs. It Was Changin Colors And Was Rainbow And Very Sexy. Then She Whore A Tite Black Thong And Over That Was Sum Minskirt That Was Red Leather Vary Short Like Not Dress Coed! **(OMG!)**

She Was Also Whorin Some Black Fishmets And Some 15 Inch Striper Hells. Her Har Was Very Long Reched To Her Ass IT was Red Loke Jared Ways Hare When He Was Pretendin To Be Party Poysin. **(Ammys Note Who The Hell Is That My Sister Is Very Weird Is That Her Boyfrent?)**

She Even Had On A Party Poysin Mask. And Snapp And Patrick Were Very, Lets Say, Happy Because She Was Very Sexy Looking. Her Eyes Behind The Mask Were Bright Blue Like My Boyfrend Bryces' Eyes **(Diamond Note Fuck You Zefeera You Are Very Stupid And I Hate You And You Go To Hell Bitch My Boobs Are WAY Bigger Then Your, HO! You Are A Stupid Whore And A Slot For Making My Boyfirend Cheet On Me!)**

Snap Could Feel Himself Getting A Bone Because She Was So Sexy. **(Ammys Note WOW Dimond Is Very Nauughy! She Is So SEXY! But Not Incesty Sexy Because I Dont Think She Is Sexy Like That. But Her Friend Zefery Is Sexy And I Feel Bad Writing That She Is A Ho And A Slot Because I Secretly Like Her But DImond Payed Me Ten Dolars So I Hat To Do IT!)**

Dimond Becan To Sing Disc Enchanted By MCR. It Was Very Haut Because She Could Do The "Night Long Night Long" PArt PErfectly.

Then She Sang Blood

 _Well, They Encourage Your Complete Cooperation Send You Roses When They Think You Need To Smile I Can't Control Myself Because I Don't Know How And They Love Me For It, Honestly, I'll Be Here For A While So Give Them Blood, Blood, Gallons Of The Stuff! Give Them All That They Can Drink And It Will Never Be Enough So Give Them Blood, Blood, Blood Grab A Glass Because There's Going To Be A Flood A Celebrated Man Among The Gurneys They Can Fix Me Proper With A Bit Of Luck The Doctors And The Nurses They Adore Me So But It's Really Quite Alarming Cause I'm Such An Awful Fuck (Oh Thank You!) I Gave You Blood, Blood, Gallons Of The Stuff I Gave You All That You Can Drink And It Has Never Been Enough I Gave You Blood, Blood, Blood I'm The Kind Of Human Wreckage That You Love - MCR 3_

Then Snap Started Suckin Her Blood

They Did It!

 **Dimond Note: Did You Like IT? I Did Not Actually Rite It That Was My Sister Ammy. Have A Good Dai!**


	23. GAYICORN! 1

**Hi Ammy Helped Write This Down Again.**

Everybody Was Rally Happy Because They Were Watchin Dimond And Snake Having Sex. It Was Very Haute.

Then A, Gay Unicorn, Appeared, With A Gay Rainbow. But Everyone Thought He Was Cute So They Were Not Gayist (Like Gay Racist I Guess?) He Had Really Bag Eyes And A Very Horny Horn. Of Corse He Was Gay So He Was Horny For Guys, LOL.

But AnyWays EveryOne Was Realy Happy Because Of The RainBow And The Sex "And Then Then... Someone Brouhgt IceCream! McDonalds, IceCream! It Was Very Good And Everyone, Even, The Gay Unicorn, Ate Soem.

"I Am The Gayicorn" He Sed Happily And Everyone Was Happy So They Sang A Happy Song.

It Was The Happiest Song That Anyone Ever Heard.

 _Turn Away If You Could Get Me A Drink Of Water Cause My Lips Are Chapped And Faded Call My Aunt Marie Help Her Gather All My Things And Bury Me In All My Favorite Colors My Sisters And My Brothers Still I Will Not Kiss You Cause The Hardest Part Of This Is Leaving You Now Turn Away Cause I'm Awful Just To See Cause All My Hairs Abandoned All My Body Oh My Agony Know That I Will Never Marry Baby I'm Just Soggy From The Chemo But Counting Down The Days To Go It Just Ain't Living And I Just Hope You Know That If You Say (If You Say) Good-Bye Today (Good-Bye Today) I'd Ask You To Be True (I'd Ask You To Be True) Cause The Hardest Part Of This Is Leaving You Cause The Hardest Part Of This Is Leaving You - MCR_

Then The Gayicorn Felled Into A Caldron So Then Everyone Cried Because There Was Acid In The Cauldron But Then Patric Saved The Gayicorn Becuase He Had Accidentaly Left His Fedora In The Cauldron And It Was Like A Little Boat For The Gayicorn And He Landed Inside Of The UpsideOwn Fedora And Floating Around In The Acid.

Yaaayy Said Everyone.

 **I Need Some Ideas - Dimond**


	24. ISINKSINK!

Ok hai! Im writing dis on my FON! I finaly gotten a iPhone 5! It is vary bog compared 2 da 3.

Wel aniwady There is no Ammmy 2day. So. I an writin by miself.

Also. Should I start a doc DA ADVEBTUTD OF DA GAYICORN? Lotsa YAOIIOIIOIOIOIOIOIIIIII! G(lol idk how do speel dat)

NEWAYSSSSSS

Chapta... I DONT FUKKIN NOW ANYMOAR. DONY ASK NE. Probabli like 30.

One day in da Cassle. Dumbeldork desired that there wud be... I GIANT TALENTED SHOWEWE FOR RVDRYONR!

"U can enta da Talen show her" he sad pinyin to da big Golden Golbet. DIMONDD tree in her name like 10000000090009 times so she'd win.

Ok. He sad. U cN be in da Talen show. IT OS... rite now!'nnnnnnn

She gasped and wen to change Inta here Langetie! She out a BOG cloak on over da lankerie.

Ohhohoho sad Dumbrlftl;dr. U will do. SEXAH?

"Nahhhhhhhhh." I will

Song MCR!' Nd strip. HARGOD, get da strip in PULL!

Den, whilst STRIPPN, she sang NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA (I dunt know how many FUK in NAs they are$)

DRUGD GIMME FRUGD I DONT NEED UM but ILL SELL THRM TALE THE CASH AND ILL KRRP IT...

"DAS not apporoiate" sed Dinkydote.

"0k sed Dimind Den starting to sink SONG,!

" **"Sink"**

 **Sink it out**

 **Boy, you've got to see what tomorrow brings**

 **Sink it out**

 **Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs**

 **For every time that they want to count you out**

 **Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth"Sing"**

 **Sing it out**

 **Boy, you've got to see what tomorrow brings**

 **Sing it out**

 **Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs**

 **For every time that they want to count you out**

 **Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth**

 **Sing it for the boys**

 **Sing it for the girls**

 **Every time that you lose it sing it for the world**

 **Sing it from the heart**

 **Sing it till you're nuts**

 **Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts**

 **Sing it for the deaf**

 **Sing it for the blind**

 **Sing about everyone that you left behind**

 **Sing it for the world**

 **Sing it for the world**

 **Sing it out, boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means**

 **Sing it out, girl before they kill what tomorrow brings**

 **You've got to make a choice**

 **If the music drowns you out**

 **And raise your voice**

 **Every single time they try and shut your mouth**

 **Sing it for the boys**

 **Sing it for the girls**

 **Every time that you lose it sing it for the world**

 **Sing it from the heart**

 **Sing it till you're nuts**

 **Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts**

 **Sing it for the deaf**

 **Sing it for the blind**

 **Sing about everyone that you left behind**

 **Sing it for the world**

 **Sing it for the world**

 **Cleaned-up corporation progress**

 **Dying in the process**

 **Children that can talk about it,**

 **Living on the webways**

 **People moving sideways**

 **Sell it till your last days**

 **Buy yourself a motivation**

 **Generation Nothing,**

 **Nothing but a dead scene**

 **Product of a white dream**

 **I am not the singer that you wanted**

 **But a dancer**

 **I refuse to answer**

 **Talk about the past, sir**

 **Wrote it for the ones who want to get away**

 **Keep running!**

 **Sing it for the boys**

 **Sing it for the girls**

 **Every time that you lose it sing it for the world**

 **Sing it from the heart**

 **Sing it till you're nuts**

 **Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts**

 **Sing it for the deaf**

 **Sing it for the blind**

 **Sing about everyone that you left behind**

 **Sing it for the world**

 **Sing it for the world**

 **Got to see what tomorrow brings**

 **Sing it for the world**

 **Sing it for the world**

 **Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs**

 **Sing it for the world**

 **Sing it for the world""**

The whore time she wuz sad. By the end she weeped Thinking sexily of SEXAH Paris Pooson dying. At the end. Shen thought of everyone dyong for dat fat stupid lottle Gorl who looked like Fugly Zefera.

"Awwww wats da matter said.,...

0mg Gee?!" Dimind siad?! (lol cuz I would reconoze his vois ANYWERE)

Yesh" lovintly GEE!

Omg ur alive. " sobbbingly Domond. "I Thot u war ded my preshus Gee"

"But I sang in Moar songs then just Sing after Sing" confusedly Gee.

"Omg ur rite... So ur were NEVAR ded?"

"NEVAR," happily Gee.

"Omg" weepingly Domind. She thru hetselfat him.

den he sang Sumertine At her.

 **I HAR U AMMY BRCAUSE U LIKE ZEFFU?!'cN Ur a TRADER. ZEEFFY IS SO FUKKIN UGLY HO BITCH WITH SIZE A BUBZ.**

 **She NOT GAY WITHER. SHE WIL CHEET ON U AND BRAKE UR HART. SHE WILL BE FUCKIN STUPID SO GO AWAY FRIM HER!$$!$$!$!'nnnnnnnnb!?$!))!'knbnnnb?!'nnnnn!11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111!**


End file.
